24 Hours of Chaos
by Beastfire
Summary: The result of lots of caffene and sugar. The Monkey Team is with my muse. Please review, but NO FLAMES!


24 Hours of Chaos

Disclaimer: I only own Ivy. All other characters and affiliations belong to the creator of the show "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go", and Megakat City belongs to Hanna-Barbera.

Stuck

She walked through Shuggazoom City, hair blowing gracefully in the breeze. On Her, not a speck of dirt was to be found. Yes, She was perfect. But, forget her. Instead, we turn our attention to a car speeding its way past a curb, spraying mud onto it.

"Yo! I'm walkin' here!", yelled the supremely purturbed voice of a teenaged girl.

She was small, and used her hydrokinesis to wash the mud off of herself. She was revealed to be a black and blue haired/furred meerkat with big blue eyes. She was in Shuggazoom City because 1) she was bored, and 2) she was thrown out of Megakat City. She was thrown out because the citizens and their out of town relatives thought she was a rat, tried to eat her, and this promoted overpopulation.

As she walked through the city, she didn't pay much attention to where she was going. As a result, she crashed into a super robot. She shook off the effects and flew up for a closer look. Well, with _her _luck, she found the door and fell in, landing on her head.

Luckily, she had a hard head. Only a bit dazed, she saw five bionic monkeys and a human kid looking at her, all slightly peeved and peplexed.

"Hi", she laughed nervously.

"What is your name?", asked one monkey, a black one with green eyes and a deep voice.

"Name's Ivy."

"How can you understand us?!", a blue one with black eyes yelled in a British accent.

"How should I know?"

"Why are you here?", asked the kid, who had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a long sleeved dark red shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Accident. Sheer accident. So, who are you guys?"

"Antauri", the black one responded.

"Gibson", answered the blue one.

"Chiro", said the kid.

A red one with black eyes introduced himself as "Sprx". A green one with black eyes said that his name was "Otto". The final one was yellow with pink eyes, also the lone female of the group, was called "Nova".

"Have you ever heard of the Skeleton King?", Nova asked.

"The _who _King?", replied Ivy with utter confusion.

After much screening to see if anything was suspicious, Nova said, "Okay, she can probably be trusted."

Then, an explosion was heard behind them all.

"Which of you has tampered with my chemicals?!", asked Gibson.

"Wasn't me!", Otto said defensively.

There was another explosion, but this time a glowing green liquid shot out. It hit Ivy's left arm and Nova's right. The liquid pulled them together and solidified. Now stuck together, both completely went ballistic.

Antauri tried to separate them, as did Sprx, Gibson, and Otto. But no matter what anyone tried, nothing worked.

"Well", Chiro began. "It looks like you're stuck with each other."

"Joy", both replied flatly.

At this point, the team was tired and decided to go to bed, as it was late at night to them.

Nightmare

The kitchen looked bright, cheery, and inviting, like a colorized version of something you'd see on Leave it to Beaver. In fact, the show's theme song played in the background. Sprx walked in wearing a suit and tie. Nova was cooking breakfast wearing a housedress and apron. Their children, Techna and Sprx Jr. walked in, wearing school uniforms.

They began to have a very lively conversation about how much they loved dental hygine, cleaning, and, oh I shudder to think of it, spinach.

Nova woke up screaming. She realized that it was a dream, and felt relieved. She'd been tossing and turning as if she was loca. Suddenly, she felt herself being kicked repeatedly, along with an angry, "Get offa me!". Nova quickly jumped up, allowing Ivy to breathe.

"What's with you?", the meerkat asked, rubbing the back of her neck in pain.

"I had a weird nightmare."

"About what? Or do I not wanna know?"

Nova went into a lengthy explanation, including Sprx kissing her and her cleaning. Ivy cringed at those thoughts. Then, Sprx woke up.

"Something wrong, hotness?", he asked.

"What'd you just call me?!", the yellow monkey shrieked.

"Nothing."

"You just called me hotness!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah, you did. I heard you", Ivy added.

"Stay out of this!"

"Kinda hard, considering the fact that… I'M STUCK TO YOUR CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!"

This continued for a while.

Ralph

As the argument was winding down, Chiro was eating some clams in his sleep. As he ate them, a clam dropped to the floor. The clam was kicked by Nova, Ivy, and Sprx, flew through Gibson's many chemicals, hit Antauri in the head, and came back to Chiro.

Chiro, still sleepwalking, took the clam and ate it as though nothing happened. Big mistake on his part. He seemed okay for a bit, then the nausea set in. He looked around desperately for a bucket or something, but his search was in vain. He ran all over and came across Nova and Ivy. Ivy was eating a giant bowl of chili cheese nachos.

"Hey, Chiro", she said. "Want some nachos?"

Chiro turned undeniably green as he covered his mouth and ran off.

"Yo! The nachos aren't THAT bad!", yelled Ivy, then turning to Nova. "Want some?"

Nova tried her best to hide her disgust, "Uh…I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Chiro made a beeline for the nearest exit. He had almost gotten there when Otto came around, looking for a screwdriver. Poor Otto couldn't get out of the way before the eruption. The nausea got the better of Chiro as he threw up- all over Otto.

"Aw, crap!", Otto yelled, covered in regurgitated clams.

Sprx, Nova, and Ivy came running, and Antauri and Gibson dragged themselves over, slightly peeved at being awoken. Upon seeing Otto and Chiro, there was a long period of confused silence. Then, Ivy burst out laughing.

"Dude! Chiro just hurled on Otto!", she laughed uncontrollably.

She laughed until Antauri and Gibson glared at her. She stopped instantly.

"That is so wrong," Nova said.

"You're tellin' me," Otto agreed.

"Whaddya think's wrong with 'im?," Sprx asked.

"I will analyze him to find out," offered Gibson, leading Chiro out.

Election

Whole Chiro was being analyzed, the others were sitting in the main part of the super robot, except for Otto, who was cleaning himself off. Finally fed up with the immense boredom, Antauri slowly got up.

"Where you goin'?", Sprx asked.

"For a walk," Antauri responded.

He left the super robot. The sound of Chiro threw up again came from the distance. Ivy began snickering, then Nova kicked her in the leg.

"Ow! You #$!", yelled Ivy.

"Hey, at least I never kicked ya," Sprx said connivingly. "That would make me much better than Nova."

"In what universe? Nonexistantia?", retorted Nova.

"No."

"We all know I'm better!"

"Naw-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Naw-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

This went back and forth until finally Ivy yelled, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!"

There was silence.

"Where I'm from, we have these things called elections," continued Ivy sarcastically. "Maybe you've heard of them?"

"Yeah," said Sprx. "Are you saying we should have one?"

Before she could answer, Nova accepted the challenge.

Next, the two chose their running mates. Nova was with Ivy and Sprx chose Otto, who was the only other one available. More arguing ensued, and Ivy still tried to explain her real idea. There was almost immediately a ballot going around on the internet. Already, votes poured in.

Meanwhile, Antauri walked along, not paying much attention to where he was going, and crashed into a stereotypical-teeny-bobber-girl's leg.

"Oh, sorry," the monkey apologized.

The girl and her like minded friends joined together.

"Oh, my gawd!" the leader yelled. "His voice is, like, soooooooo sexy!"

They all came after him at once and, not known for being stupid, he ran like a womanizer being chased by vengeful females (nice simile, huh). It was like Beatlemania all over again. Antauri ran back to the super robot, leaving a trail of flames behind him. He was glad to have reached the safety of his fellow monkeys, until…

"Yeah! I won! In your face, Sparky!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?!", yelled an angered Sprx.

The two got into a huge fight about Nova winning the election. Suddenly, Antauri felt nostalgic for the psycho girls.

"Yes! This was what I was gonna suggest!", yelled Ivy psychotically.

Duh

Gibson entered, sans Chiro.

"It appears Chiro has eaten some tainted clams," he explained.

The others understood fully. Then, Antauri, Otto, and Sprx volunteered to stay with Chiro, in light of his current bodily crisis. Gibson was about to join them, when he began to drool for some weird reason. He felt his brain turning off, but could no nothing about it. Nova and Ivy noticed something different.

"Hey, Gibson," said Nova. "You okay?"

"I like cheese!", he announced.

"O-o-o-o-o-okay…"

"Boogars are the secret to life!"

"Woah," Ivy said. "From the way he's actin', you'd think he was-"

She and Nova looked at each other.

"Stupid," both completed in perfect unison.

After a minute, the meerkat's eyes lit up. She wondered if Gibson's newfound idiocy also included gullability. She thought of a test, to see if she was right.

"Dumbell says what?", she asked.

"What?", replied the newly mentally disabled monkey.

Ivy and Nova both snickered. This was one of the funniest things ever.

Nova tried something next.

"What's your name?"

"Gibson."

"What color are you?"

"Blue."

She pointed up. "Which way am I pointing?"

"Up."

She and Ivy exchanged mischievious looks.

"Gibson blew up!", they both laughed quite loudly.

Next, Ivy whipped out a whoopie cushion, rigged it with a stink bomb, and had Gibson sit on it. The ripping sound of a fart tore through the super robot, accompanied by the smell of rotten eggs infused with sour milk.

From the lab came a loud, "Hey! Who farted?!", from Antauri, of all monkeys.

Ivy and Nova fell to the floor laughing even harder than before. Sprx came out and went to the door.

"You're leaving? Now?", Ivy asked.

"Yeah. I need to get Chiro something for his stomach."

He left the robot and was glad to be away from the smells of stink bomb and vomit.

Jam

While Gibson was having some of the most ridiculous pranks pulled on him, Sprx was trying to get to a store. He was almost there, a car crashed, and a huge traffic jam was instigated.

Sprx couldn't believe it. How could he be stuck in traffic? He wasn't even driving! This was easily one of the most infuriating experiences of his life. Then, inspiration with its big ol' hammer struck, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He used his built in communication module to call the super robot. He got in touch with Antauri.

"Hello?"

"Antauri? It's Sprx. I got a problem here."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…stuck in traffic. So what about the others?"

"Otto's sleeping and seems to be covered in toilet paper. Gibson has run off and Nova and Ivy are trying to retrieve him. By the way…how'd you get stuck in traffic? You're not in a vehicle."

"I'll see ya later, Antauri."

No sooner did he hang up, did he get another call.

"What?", he groaned.

"Hey, Sprx? It's Ivy. Have you seen Gibson run by?"

"No. Have you seen a massive traffic jam lately?"

"No. Why?"

"'Cause I'm stuck in it."

"Uh…how can you be stuck in traffic without a car?"

"I don't know!"

"Why not?"

The sound of Nova swearing in the background was heard.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh. Nova says hi."

Next came sounds of utter chaos.

"Now what?"

"We found Gibson! Gotta go!"

They disconnected and the jam began to disperse. Sprx was finally able to get to the store.

Snap

Ivy and Nova chased Gibson through Shuggazoom City, both females letting the profanities fly. Everyone was too busy running for their lives to tell them to watch their language, anyway. Gibson ran into a bar and came out with a beer bottle crammed halfway into his head. Ivy and Nova were bent on stopping this psycho.

They trailed him to a a post office, where all the mail carriers were having a party. Gibson ran inside and went loco. He ripped all sorts of random things to shreds. Finally, his sights were set on a lone mailman, who was eating a doughnut.

The mailman never saw it coming. As Gibson attacked, Nova and Ivy came in.

"Drop 'im!," both yelled.

Gibson ignored this order, then Nova punched him. He let go and Ivy used her telekinesis on him so they could bring him back to the super robot.

Sick

Otto woke up, feeling invincible. But, for some reason, he was hungry. And when I say hungry, I mean eat-anything-that-moves hungry. Why was he so hungry? Well, being thrown up on had screwed with his systems. He looked at a wrench, saw it as a breadstick, and ate it. Antauri came over to him.

"I see you're awake," he said, then saw Otto drool crazily. "Is there a problem?"

"You bet there's a problem! We need gravy! AND PLENTY OF IT!!!!" (ha, Teen Titans ripoff)

"What are y-"

He was cut off when Otto jumped at him. He ran and screamed like a little girl. Then, Nova and Ivy came in with Gibson. Otto imagined them as fried eggs.

"I know who you are!", he said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "You're the nasty egg people that stole all my waffles!"

"Huh?", came the reply.

Ivy got so annoyed, she drenched Otto with several gallons of water. He got mad and bit her in the tail. She began yelling all sorts of Italian profanities. Nova smacked Otto and the virus wore off, returning him to normal after a while.

Trapped

Meanwhile, Antauri checked on Chiro who was feeling a lot better.

"How are you feeling, Chiro?"

"Fine."

Antauri looked down and saw a Chinese finger trap. Curious to what it was, as he'd never seen one, he put one finger from each hand in either end. When he tried to pull them out, they remained trapped. No matter how much he tried to get free, nothing worked. The monkey understandably became extremely frustrated. But this didn't mean that Chiro would stop laughing. It was highly amusing to see Antauri, the most respected member of the team, bested by a small flexible tube.

In his attempts, Antauri crashed into a lab table, fell down, rolled out of the lab, and knocked Ivy, Nova, Otto, and Gibson over. Sprx came in.

"I'm back!", he yelled holding up a pink bottle. "And I got the Pepto!"

Antauri greeted him by rolling and knocking him head over heels out the door. The black monkey was finally able to stand up.

"What's with you?", asked Ivy and Nova.

"This," stated Antauri, showing how his fingers were trapped.

"That all?", scoffed Otto. "I can get that off."

He used his saws, but upon contact, the blades dulled down. All were shocked. Then, Sprx re-entered, shoved Antauri's fingers in, and yanked them out. The finger trap fell to the ground and rolled out the door.

Date

An alarm went off and Chiro sped into the room.

"What the &#$ is that?!", Ivy yelled.

Chiro looked at the main screen.

"There's a wave of Formless downtown," explained Chiro. "Monkeys, mobilize!"

Since he wasn't in his Monkey Team uniform, he went through his transformation to do so. The others tried so hard not to laugh.

"Uh…Chiro?"

"Yeah, Nova?"

"Where's ya pants?", Ivy asked.

Chiro looked down and, sure enough, his boxer shorts were smiling back at him…literally, for they had several various colored smiley faces on them. He quickly put his pants on and the team headed for the tube-like elevatory things that sent them to their specific parts of the robot.

Nova landed in her part and announced its name:

"Butt Cracker Cruiser 6! Go!"

Otto landed and said, "Foot Crusher Cruiser 5! Go!"

Gibson yelled, "Fist Rocket 4! Go!"

Sprx exclaimed, "Fist Rocket 3! Go!"

Antauri shouted, "Brain Scrambler Pilot 2! Go!"

Chiro was in the center and announced, "Torso Tank Driver 1! Go!"

Then, starting with Chiro, then Antauri, Sprx, Nova, Otto, and Gibson (in that order) they said:

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

Then, all 6 yelled, in unison, "Go!"

Needless to say, Ivy had no clue what was going on.

"Butt Cracker Cruiser 6, huh?", Ivy said with a small laugh.

"What's wrong with that?", asked Nova defensively.

"Nothing. That's just the most AWESOME name ever! But how'd you say it with a straight face?"

"It took some practice. But you gotta admit, the name IS hilarious."

The Skeleton King, who looked similar to Skeletor or someone like that, met up with the super robot, bringing with him his Formless.

"Prepare to disengage!", yelled Chiro.

The robot, well, disengaged into its 6 components. Cruiser 6 went after Skeleton King.

"Don't touch anything," Nova instructed.

"Yessir, Mr. Boss Man, sir," Ivy said sarcastically, with an irritatingly mocking salute.

She got smacked upside the head for that little remark. Bored, she stared out at Skeleton King. A burst of telekinetic power nailed him…er…below the belt. A bright light engulfed him. When it cleared, there stood a girl in a purple dress with long purple hair and violet eyes. Nova and Ivy looked on in confusion.

"Ivy," began the monkey.

"What?"

"I think you just turned Skeleton King into Skeleton Queen."

"Really? Sweet!"

Leaderless, the Formless evacuated. Chiro saw the girl, got out of the Torso Tank, and walked up to her. She had no memory of Chiro.

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Violetta."

"I'm Chiro. Would you like to…erm…uh…go out?", Chiro asked nervously.

"Sure."

They left for someplace for breakfast. The date went phenominally. Then, they leaned in to kiss. During the kiss, "Violetta" turned back into Skeleton King. They opened their eyes and screamed like little girls, Skeleton King sounding more girlish than Chiro. Both ran home.

When Chiro returned to the super robot, he found that the door was locked. Faced with no better option, he broke into song, which went a little something like this:

_I'm out here tryna find my way in_

_Why don't they hear me?_

_The door ain't close to openin'_

_No matter how loud I yell_

_My keys were stolen, and I have no spares_

_Out on a date, now I get back here _

_And I get locked out_

_They won't let me in, they won't let me in, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, no, they won't let me in, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, they won't let me in, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, no, they won't let me in_

_Headin' back from a bad date_

_Where my date really was_

_The Skeleton King, turned_

_Into a girl by mistake_

_We were gonna kiss, yeah_

_Start goin' out mome_

_But she turned back to_

_My worst enemy, we screamed, and screamed and I got locked out_

_They won't let me in, they won't let me in, no way man, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, no, they won't let me in, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, they won't let me in, no they won't, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, no, they won't let me in_

_Cuz the Monkey Team no longer comes by_

_Seems like they forgot about me_

_Why me, when I'm their leader, I don't know_

_Their in their chillin' out without me_

_Can't wait to get in there, and give 'em a piece of my mind_

_Got a bone to pick with 'em and prove to them I'm right_

_But instead I'm here locked out_

_They won't let me in, they won't let me in_

_Ohhh, I'm locked out_

_They won't let me in, no, they won't let me in_

_Monkey Team, I'm locked out_

_You won't let me in, you won't let me in, I'm locked out_

_You won't let me in, no, you won't let me in_

_Open the dang door, I'm locked out_

_Gibson, it's cold out here, you won't let me in_

_Should I call a locksmith, huh?, you won't let me in_

_Open the dang door, Otto, you won't let me in_

_Cuz I'm locked out, you won't let me in_

_Where's Antauri, you won't let me in_

_I'm locked out, you won't let me in, no_

_I'm freezin' out here, you won't let me in_

_I'm locked out, you won't let me in, you won't let me in_

_Nova, I'm locked out, you won't let me in, no_

_And where's Ivy_

_This is all her fault_

_Sprx, I'm locked out, you won't let me in_

_I'm locked out, you won't let me in_

_Ohhh…you won't let me in_

_Open up or I will freeze, guys_

_Cuz I'm locked out, locked out, locked out_

"Chill, dude!", came Ivy's voice. "You don't gotta whine!"

The door opened and he came in.

Loss

Otto was playing a game of checkers against a kitten. Ivy, Sprx, and Nova all had a pool going on who would win. Sprx and Nova bet on the kitten, while Ivy had her money on Otto. The kitten beat him after two minutes.

"Pay up!", Sprx and Nova told Ivy.

Grumbling, the meerkat fumbled to find her money. She came up with…a piece of lint. Yes, she was that poor.

"I'm not gonna let a kitten beat me!", yelled Otto, thinking of all sorts of ill-concieved revenge schemes.

He tried to beat the feline at Battleship, but his ships were all sunk after 5 minutes. Next, Otto tried to have a race with the kitten. The kitten finished before the monkey even left the starting line. As for the trivia contest, Otto was so bad, he got a score of -29,900,000,000-,000,000,000,000,000,000.

Finally, he gave up while the kitten mocked him mercilessly. The kitten left and Otto decided that he wasn't the biggest fan of the feline species.

Diary

Gibson looked around Nova's room, which he had wandered his way into. He saw a yellow book with little pictures of skulls and pictures of Sprx with hearts drawn around them. He felt very hungry, so he ate the book. He had no idea what it contained, but didn't even question it. He left the room. Moments later, Ivy and Nova came in.

"I tell ya," began Ivy. "Between Chiro's date and that checkers game, I'm gonna need at least 5 times my body weight in expresso."

"Yeah," agreed the monkey.

Then, she noticed.

"Where is it?!", she shrieked.

"I don't know! What are you even talking about?"

Gibson re-entered. He belched and out of his mouth flew a piece of paper. Nova instantly recognized it.

"Holy crap!", she yelled. "You ate my diary!"

"No!", Ivy yelled. "There goes my late night reading material!"

Nova glared at her. She acted innocent, but the irritating smirk contradicted this.

"Give it back!", the enraged primate roared.

Gibson coughed it up and left the room. After a while, Nova calmed down and was glad to have her diary back.

"Hey," Ivy started. "Remember when Gibson first became a moron and I said 'Dumbell says what'?"

Both laughed until they heard a voice behind them say, "Actually, you just said it. So, I suppose that would make you a moron then, wouldn't it?"

They looked behind them and screamed. For there was Gibson, intelligence restored. He knocked both of their heads together. It was obvious that he remembered everything they did to him.

Old

Antauri, Sprx, Otto, and Chiro heard a collision. It sounded like two heads making contact. Whoever they wer, they decided, had to be complete goobers. Otto was tinkering with a new gadget. His finger accidentally pushed a button and a prune tinted beam hit Antauri right between the eyes.

Antauri aged noticably right in front of them. Nova, Ivy, and Gibson came out. Ivy rubbed her head in pain while Nova, head also in pain, was trying to get a very obvious dent out. They all saw Antauri's present state and their jaws all dropped to the floor.

"What happened?", asked Nova.

"Antauri's age has accelerated to that of William Shakespeare," Gibson explained.

"Shakespeare?", asked Nova, Chiro, Sprx, and Otto. "Who's that?"

"That's not important," Gibson answered. He noticed the blank stares. "He was a famous writer from Earth."

The blank staring ceased. Gibson had Antauri come into the lab. The others were bored and played cards. Soon, they heard, "Someone come change Antauri's bedpan!". After much arguing, Sprx was sent in to do so. Finally, after a while, Gibson was finished, Antauri was back to normal, and Sprx was afraid of bedpans.

Offended

Another alarm went off. This time, there was a problem at the aquarium. Since it was only next door, the team walked over. They got there and a fish looked at Chiro.

"Psst," it whispered. Is dat ya hair? Or did a porcupine get stuck to ya head?"

"Chiro whipped around to face the fish.

"What'd you just say?", he asked, slightly annoyed.

"You heard me! Or didja ears get clogged by all dat air between 'em?"

"Shut up!"

"What's goin' on here?", Ivy asked.

"That !#$ fish is insulting me!", Chiro yelled.

"Oh really? Hold on. I'll give 'im a message."

She hovered over, dragging Nova along with her. She leaned in close to the glass and whispered something to the fish. They exchanged conniving smirks and snickering.

"Eh, Cheery Chiro! Ever thought of 'weight lifting'? Cuz you need it!", taunted the fish.

Nova and Ivy burst out laughing. Gibson, Sprx, and Antauri were snickering themselves. Chiro started arguing with the fish. The argument went back and forth until, a while later, Gibson announced that they were there due to a false alarm. They left, angry that they came over there for nothing.

Gold

Sprx looked around his room, making sure nobody else was around. Seeing that he was alone, he took one finger, found his left nostril, and stuck the finger up the nostril. A strange smile formed on his face. This smile soon became a look of shock when he heard the snickering from the doorway.

"Hey, Sprx? Diggin' for gold?", asked Nova.

"Yo! Pick me a winner!", Ivy added.

He yanked his finger from his nose, hid it behind his back, and pointed with his other hand to the door.

"OUT!", he raged.

The girls shrugged and left, muttering comments about Sprx. Now that they were gone, he got back to diggin' for his own personal gold. All was well until he developed a bad case of the hiccups. He hiccupped once and his finger was jammed up his nose.

Sprx then had to face a terrible dilemma. Should he hide this from the team and have to live with the finger stuck up his nose? Or should he ask the team for help and have to live with the sheer humiliation? It took him quite some time to come to a decision. He finally heaved a sigh as he got up to show the team what happened and see if they could help.

The team saw the predicament and laughed hysterically. Ivy lost control of her telekinesis and inadvertantly hit Sprx, knocking his finger from his nose.

Therapy

After the incident with Sprx's finger being jammed up his nose, Gibson decided to undergo therapy. Somehow, a therapist was in the lab. Rather than question this, Gibson sat down in front of the therapist. This therapist was middle-aged with grey hair and pink eyes. She had a heavy German accent.

"Now, vhat is your problem?," she asked.

"It all started when the Monkey Team was first created. Nova and Otto have always caused me much strife. They stole my first chemistry set and flushed it down the toilet. And anytime I'd talk about a new invention, Otto would be so distracting, making the #$!& thing as I talked about it!"

Gibson complained about everything from when they were created, to the present.

"But then," he continued, "there was that incident where we found this creature. I immediately mistrusted it, but the others let it slobber on them. Well, I got a virus and that thing's saliva was the only cure, which I learned the hard way.

"When I changed back to normal, I saw it licking me. Later, when I tried to send it to its home planet, Chiro, Otto, and Sprx accused me of having the virus again. I denied, but they wouldn't hear it. Antauri even mentioned the one and only cure. Finally, that little yellow witch sent it after me."

"Hey! Who you callin' a little yellow witch?!," yelled the therapist, all traces of the German accent gone.

The therapist pulled off a mask to reveal none other than Nova. Ivy came out of the jacket sleeve. Gibson screamed and ran out of the lab.

Dance

Otto, meanwhile, was alone. So, he whipped out a pink tutu, started to blare classical music from the radio, and began doing ballet. He actually wasn't too bad. He leaped all over the room, did some spins, and made another leap just as Gibson was running by and crashed into him.

"Otto?," Gibson asked. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing," blushed Otto.

"Were you doing ballet?"

"Er…yes. Wanna learn?"

"What could it hurt?"

Otto began teaching Gibson how to do ballet, when Sprx came in. Soon, Sprx joined them. Then, Chiro and Antauri came over and ended up joining in.

Meanwhile, Nova and Ivy wondered where everyone was. They decided to search. Finally, they came to Otto's room.

"You sure they're in here?," asked Ivy.

"They have to be," Nova replied. "It's the only place we haven't looked."

They looked inside and, sure enough, there were the guys. All of them had tutus. There was stunned silence from all, until Ivy took out a camera and snapped a picture. Luckily for both her and Nova, the guys would risk hurting both were they to try attacking.

Clown

Since the ballet incident, Sprx was thinking of different methods of revenge. After doing much research, he found out what one of Ivy's worst fears was. He laughed evilly as he got out a red honking nose, rainbow wig, and ginormous shoes.

Sprx walked up behind the two girls and tapped Ivy on the shoulder. Both turned around. Ivy noticed Sprx the clown and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sprx laughed, until he found out the hard way what Ivy does when she gets scared. She threw everything she had at him. He was set on fire, drenched, thrown all over the room, had random things thrown at him, and was only able to get one blow in. Sprx hit Ivy in the face so hard, blood came seeping out of her forehead. She retaliated by kicking him in the head. He went flying backwards and the wig and nose fell off. The red monkey could see nothing but blurs as Nova and Ivy stood over him.

"Sprx?!," both yelled.

"That was a bad idea," muttered Sprx, then looked at Ivy. "By the way, you're bleeding."

Ivy checked her forehead and groaned, "Of course. Stupid unstable healing power. Ah, well, it's blood. It'll clot."

Catfight

The door came flying off. In walked a gorgeous woman with a white and orange dress, long black boots, and long black hair. The Monkey Team knew her as Aurora 6, sole female member of the Sun Riders, a group that used to be Chiro's tv heroes, until they worked with Skeleton King and tried to destroy him.

Aurora 6 first met with Nova. Huge mistake. Nova took one look at her, narrowed her eyes, and released a low growl. The response? A cocky smirk. Ivy looked at Nova, eyebrow raised.

"How do you two know each other?," she asked.

Rather than answering, Nova advanced.

"Am I making you mad?," Aurora 6 asked, voice full of condescension.

Nova attacked then and there. An epic catfight broke out. Ivy, caught in the middle, formed a protective telekinetic shield around herself. The others heard the fight and ran in. It took all of them a long time, but finally they broke up the fight and threw Aurora 6 out.

Amnesia

Nova had just about calmed down. She didn't see the large table falling above her. It landed with a resounding CRASH. The only thing visable of her was the arm that Ivy was stuck to. Panicked (because of being stuck to dead weight), Ivy threw the table off telekinetically. She saw no movement.

"Nova?!," she yelled.

No response. Nova had been shut down. Ivy began to panic and, in her panic, her powers had switched the bionic monkey back on.

"What happened?," asked Nova.

"Well, you-"

"Who am I and who are you?"

"Scusi?" (Excuse me?)

"Where am I?"

"Neanche per sogno!" (No way!)

Yes, Nova had become an amnesiac. Ivy tried everything she could to jog Nova's memory.

"Okay. You're extremely violent. You like to hit people."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Like this?"

Nova pulled back her fist.

"No, not-"

Before she could finish, Ivy was punched in the face. After a long time, Ivy showed Nova her punching bag. Nova hit the punching bag, it hit her back, and her memory was restored. Nobody else had to know about this incident.

Light

Sprx was polishing the magnets he had as another set of hands when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Turning around he saw that he'd accidentally knocked a lightbulb to the floor. Relieved that it was nothing major, he turned back to his magnets.

A while later he was knocked to the floor. He looked up and saw a lightbulb with arms, legs, a spear, and a loincloth.

"What the?," Sprx asked.

"I am the great lightbulb warrior of the lightbulb people! You have killed our chief! Now you must pay!"

"Huh?"

The lightbulb attacked and a long fight ensued. Sprx flung it into the wall and it broke. Victory was his.

Mandarin

The alarm went off again. This time it was from downtown Shuggazoom. The team went through the same routine as before going up against Skeleton King. Ivy looked around the cruiser, trying to find a radio. She found it and turned it on. Classical music began to blare quite loudly.

"Ack! Change it!," Nova shrieked.

Ivy changed it and out came some gangsta rap. They were fine, until it was replaced with classical music. Frantic, Ivy changed to every station, each one playing classical music. They switched off the radio.

The super robot came to a stop and was pulled down. All of them could see an orange monkey with a beard, a sword for one arm, and a shield for the other. He was holding some wires. This was Mandarin, the team's ex-leader and the first of them to be created.

The team got out and attacked. This was considerably difficult, as Mandarin knew all of their moves and had an immunity to Ivy's powers.

"Give it up!," Mandarin said. "You'll never win."

"What do you want, Mandarin?," yelled Chiro.

"Control of the team."

With that, Mandarin launched a net at Chiro. But, a huge fogbank suddenly came up around them. Without paying much attention, Mandarin dragged the net out and ran off.

The fog cleared a while after. Gibson looked around and saw that Sprx, Otto, Antauri, and Chiro were there. But Nova and Ivy were nowhere to be found.

Torture

Mandarin got back to his place, opened the net, and his jaw dropped when he saw the contents. He didn't get Chiro at all. Instead, there sat Nova and Ivy, neither one looking at all pleased. Mandarin was infuriated, to say the least.

He tried to think of a method of torture. He thought and thought and thought until he finally settled on line dancing. Mandarin informed the two females and their reaction was satisfactory to him. They both had a look of fear in their eyes.

Both were thrown into a room with, oh it pains me so, Walker Texas Ranger as an instructor. He turned on some country music and he and his mindless groupies all began to dance. Nova and Ivy tried to get out and realized that the only way out was to take out the leader himself. Nova punched Walker through the wall and Ivy set him on fire. They heard the sounds of another fight that lasted for a while. Finally, the rest of the team, in the newly repaired super robot, picked them up and left.

Microphone

Glad to have Nova back, the team just chilled. Chiro decided that they should have a freestyle rap contest. Everyone refused. Then, Chiro's hand slipped and the microphone (regulation size, I might add) got wedged in Chiro's left nostril.

He sneezed and a loud echo was heard. After a few minutes of laughter at his expense, Nova and Ivy went over to help.

"Hang on, Chiro!", said Nova. "We got it!"

They pulled on the microphone, but to no avail.

"Uh, Nova?"

"What, Ivy?"

"Do you feel like we're-"

Ivy was cut off when disaster struck.

"Chiro!," exclaimed Antauri. "You just sucked Ivy and Nova up your nose!"

Chiro saw that his nose had two abnormally sized bulges. He sneezed again. This time, Nova, Ivy, and the microphone came flying out. Apparently, the solution that had stuck them together had worn off, because they landed in different places. Nova landed in front of Sprx and Ivy landed on Gibson's head. Looking at the mucus that had covered them, they left to shower extensively.

After what seemed like a long time, they came back. Ivy suddenly came to a realization and turned dejectedly to the door.

"Well, I guess I'd better go," she said flatly. "I'll just live the homeless life. See ya, maybe."

She started to leave, when Chiro stopped her.

"Wait!," he said abruptly.

Ivy whipped around.

"What?"

"You don't exactly HAVE to leave. I mean, if you want, you can stay. It's not like you take up much room."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, awright!"

She came back over to the team, thinking, 'Ha! That old scam gets 'em every time!'.

THE END


End file.
